


Safe and Sound

by wordscorrupt



Series: Be Still My Heart [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: They got the call around one in the afternoon. Apparently, Peter had never made it to his first period, nor the rest of his classes that morning and early afternoon and the school had decided to call and see if the boy was merely home sick and the two parents forgot to call him in.If only that was the actual case.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was a little fic that I posted on my tumblr forever ago. I decided to spruce it up a bit and post it on here. Enjoy ya nerds.

They got the call around one in the afternoon. Apparently, Peter had never made it to his first period, nor the rest of his classes that morning and early afternoon and the school had decided to call and see if the boy was merely homesick and the two parents forgot to call in.

If only that was the actual case.

While Tony was busy trying to track down Peter through the boy’s phone, Steve was berating the school for not notifying them earlier of Peter’s absence, stopping only when his husband shouted out for him.

“His phones offline, Steve.” Tony pointed at the tablet with a quivering finger as Steve came running, stopping to peer over his shoulder. “He never made it to school. He’s last located just a few blocks away.”

Steve’s heart sank to the ground and he watched as Tony turned around to look at him, panic etched across his face. “Steve, someone took him!”

Steve grabbed a gentle hold of Tony’s face, smoothing down the worry lines traced all over his husband’s face. “We don’t know that for sure, Tony. He could just be skipping class for all we know!”

Tony shook his head. “Peter would never skip school, hon. He’s not that type of kid.”

Steve knew in his heart that his son would never do so, but he was latching on to any idea that could give him some peace of mind. But to be honest, he had been feeling an unease settle in his stomach ever since this morning. Call it whatever you want, maybe a father’s intuition, but his heart had already determined that his son was in trouble.

Steve took a deep breath, reaching over to press a kiss to his husband’s forehead then sighed as he stepped back and straightened up. “Let’s gather the rest of the team and find our baby boy.”

With all hands on deck, it didn’t take long to hack into the surveillance videos. The team had to watch, hearts in their throats, as the tiny fourteen-year-old they all loved so much was dragged off into an alleyway where two masked men threw him into the back of an unmarked white van.

Tony had to get up and walk out of the room, to the hallway where Steve followed and saw him bent over and gasping for breath. Steve wrapped his arms around him, whispering reassurances to his husband, all while a raging fire spread through his body. Whoever his son’s kidnappers were, he would be tearing them to shreds the second he got his hands on them.

“I can’t lose him, Steve. I can’t lose our baby.” Tony sobbed into his shoulder and Steve’s breath momentarily left him. He didn’t want to even think about anything remotely close to losing what was the equivalent of his entire world.

“We’re not. We’re going to get him back. Team’s tracking the van down now and we’ll know his location soon.”

Tony didn’t reply but there was no need to. They stayed out there, arms intertwined, each relishing in the other’s comforting touch before the sound of running steps down the hallway reached their ears. They looked up in time to see Clint running at them, eyes wide.

“Clint, what is it?” Steve asked, voice hovering between hopefulness and apprehension.

The archer grinned. “We know where they took him.”

~

Peter whimpered, ducking down as the man threw the plate of food at the wall, just missing his head by an inch.

“You’re a little shit, aren’t you? Food not good enough for your spoiled rich ass?”

Peter sniffled, bringing his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees. He refused to look at his kidnapper, choosing to press his face into his knees instead. He didn’t know that a pile of what resembled dog shit was supposed to be food.

“That’s the last time I choose to be nice and feed you. Look around, Petey boy. You still holding onto the hope your faggot daddies are going to come and rescue you? In the middle of fucking nowhere?! By the time they find you, you’ll be begging to eat my shit.”

Peter kept quiet, refusing to pick up his head.

“Look at me when I’m talking you little shit!”

With no warning, a fist slammed into the side of his head and Peter cried as he toppled over to the side.

“N-no, please!” Peter sobbed as the man started kicking at his stomach. Peter tried desperately to wrap his arms around himself to protect himself from the kicks but it aimed to fruitless as the man turned to slamming on his back instead.

“D-daddy!” Peter cried out as he felt another one of his ribs breaking underneath the man's steel boot.

The man stopped for a second, only to chuckle and mock him. “You think ‘daddy’ can hear you all the way out here?”

Peter whimpered and coughed, splats of blood spraying out of his mouth.

“You’re gonna have to yell louder for your daddies, Petey boy!” The man raised his leg up once more, bringing it down hard on Peter’s chest.

Peter cried out in pain, wishing more than ever for his parents. He couldn’t even tell how long it had been since he had been taken from the streets, but surely his parents would have realized by now he had been missing.

“Come on, Petey! Cry out for your daddies!” Another kick to his abdomen and this time Peter didn't have the strength to even try and protect himself as his arm fell to his sides.

Peter sobbed as he curled in on himself, hoping that it would offer some kind of weak protection. He refused to give into the man’s demands.

The man snarled and he raised his foot up once more to give another stomp to the kid’s stomach when the door to the room crashed open, splinters hitting the wall and grazing the two of them. He had a second to turn around only to find the sight of one of Iron Man’s repulsor aiming right at him. Not a moment later, a powerful beam shot straight out at him, crashing into his chest and throwing him to the wall.

Peter let out a gasped breath and lifted his head up in time to see his dad emerging from his suit, his papa racing through the door behind him.

Peter sobbed, holding his arms out, shaking from a mix of pain, fear, and pure relief.

“Baby,” Tony called out as he raced towards his son, kneeling down and gently pulling him into his lap. Peter wrapped his arms around his father’s neck, pressing his face into Tony’s chest and wept. A second later he felt another pair of arms wrap around him and felt Steve peppering his head with kisses.

“We’re here, sweetheart. We got you.” Tony murmured into his ear, rocking him gently. Peter sobbed harder, grabbing a fistful of his dad’s shirt and pulling at it. He felt Tony pressing soft kisses to his bloodied knuckles. “Shh, it’s okay, baby. It’s okay.”

Peter had no recollection on how long he had been in his fathers' arms until he was being pulled away by a pair of medics.

“No!” Peter cried, wrapping his arms around his dad tighter when the medics tried to take him.

His dad cooed in his ear while he felt his papa’s hand rubbing circles on his back.

“I’m not going to let go of you sweetheart, but the medics have to look at you. I won’t let go of you, I promise. Papa and I will be here the entire time. We are not leaving, Petey, do you understand, baby? We are never leaving you again.”

Peter sniffled but hesitantly nodded his head. His dad grabbed a hold of one of his hands as his papa gently picked him up, cradling him gently in his arms. Steve stood there for a second, gently rocking his son, hoping it would offer the same comfort as it did years and years ago.

“You’re going to be okay, baby. Let us take care of you now, okay, bubba?” Steve whispered into his ear. 

Peter nods his head. "Okay, Papa." He lets his head lean against the man's chest and the rhythmic beating of his Papa's heart finally calms his body and mind, and he allows himself to relax knowing his fathers would not let any more harm come to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i give u guys literally the cheesiest ending ever but it was still cute wasn't it??


End file.
